List of Vegeta Moves
Energy-based & Physical attacks http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/5/53/VegetaSEWV1.pngVegeta uses the Super Energy Wave Volleyhttp://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/9/94/VegetaSEWV2.pngVegeta's Super Energy Wave Volleyhttp://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/e/ee/Bakuhatsuha.pngVegeta's Exploding Wavehttp://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/d/d3/VegetaUpsideDownBlast.pngVegeta's upside down blast http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/a/a2/WhyDontYouDie.pngVegeta blasts a Meta-Cooler http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/c/cd/VegetaAttackingCell.Ep.189.pngAn enraged Vegeta blasts Cell*Amazing Impact – A rush attack Vegeta uses in his Super Saiyan form. He used this attack when battling Android 19. This attack became a Counter Super in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. *Final Impact – Vegeta fires a fierce bolt of energy from his index and middle finger in his Majin form. He used this attack during his fight with Majin Buu. This technique is supposedly usable in Vegeta's Majin form only. *Atomic Blast – A rush attack that Vegeta used during his battle with Semi-Perfect Cell. This attack was named in Raging Blast. *Bang Beam – A favorite move of Vegeta during the Namek Saga, Vegeta points his index finger like a child pretending to shoot a gun and then fires a small but deadly red bolt of energy out of his finger. *Big Bang Attack – Vegeta discharges a medium-sized ball of ki in his hand. On impact, this technique causes a violent explosion. In the later [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Budokai_(series) Budokai video game series], Vegeta can throw a small ball of ki into the Big Bang Attack, causing a more powerful and massive explosion. *Big Bang Cannon – A beam version of the Big Bang Attack used through out the Frieza Saga. *Brave Punisher – A rush attack used by Vegeta as an Ascended Super Saiyan, in his fight against Broly. This attack was named in Raging Blast. *Big Bang Storm – A rapid-fired version of the Big Bang Cannon that Vegeta uses in his fight against Frieza in his Final Form. *Cosmic Cannon – Vegeta creates a superheated, blazing sphere, surrounding his own hand. He then throws it like a grenade and it burns any opponent whom it comes in contact with. Vegeta uses it against Goku in the Vegeta Saga, but it was later replaced by his Big Bang Attack. *Crushing in Hands – A technique Vegeta used as a Great Ape to crush Goku's bones. **Exploding Wave – Only in the anime, Vegeta used an Exploding Wave during the battle against Dodoria. Also used in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Gokuden_(series) Gokuden video game series]. **Dark Impact – A blast technique used by Majin Vegeta in his fight with Goku. This move was named in Raging Blast and it is a Counter Super. **Destructo Disk – A razor sharp disk of energy. Vegeta uses a very similar variation of this attack to cut off Great Ape Gohan's tail. **Dirty Fireworks – Vegeta punches the enemy's stomach, stunning them before being punched into the air before exploding at the command of Vegeta pointing his index and middle fingers. Vegeta first used this technique to kill a Saibaman who was holding back in a battle. He uses this move to kill Cui. This technique is used in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Budokai_Tenkaichi_(series) Budokai Tenkaichi''series] and the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball:_Raging_Blast_(series) ''Raging Blast series] as one of his super moves. **Double Galick Cannon – Vegeta uses this technique to kill Pui Pui. It involves him putting both his hands on his opponents chest followed by a huge energy blast at point blank range which completely obliterates them. **Energy Finger Beam – Used by Kid Vegeta to kill Saibamen in Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. **Energy Rings – Vegeta shoots out strong rings made of pure ki to bind his opponents by the limbs for further assaults. He used this attack in his Majin form during his battle against Super Saiyan 2 Goku. **Finger Blitz Barrage – Vegeta fires several finger beams at his opponent. He used this to vaporize a Meta-Cooler in The Return of Cooler. It is also used by Baby Vegeta in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. **Final Burst Cannon – Vegeta uses this technique as his final attack against Frieza after all his other attacks fail. It is done in a slightly familiar way as the Final Flash and the beam itself is purple like the Galick Gun. **Final Crash – A technique very similar to Final Flash used against Recoome. **Final Explosion – Vegeta detonates his body in an attempt to kill Majin Buu, resulting in a devastating, golden-yellow explosion that leaves Vegeta a fragile, stone like corpse. This technique appears in Vegeta's Majin form only. **Final Flash – Vegeta conducts ki in both of his hands that places next to each other, combining the ki that discharges in the form of a devastating stream of energy. He used this against Perfect Cell, though the Android regenerated. **Final Galick Cannon – Vegeta delivers several rapid attacks before punching the enemy's stomach and discharging a beam of potent purple ki through the enemy. Vegeta uses this technique to kill Zarbon. This technique is used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. **Final Shine Attack – Vegeta fires a massive green ki wave from his hand that is more powerful than his Final Flash. He used this attack in an attempt to destroy Super Android 17, to no effect. In the Budokai Tenkaichi series, this is Vegeta's ultimate attack in his Super Saiyan 4 form. **Finger Galick Gun – A variation of the Galick Gun that is fired by the index and middle fingers. Vegeta used this technique to destroy Arlia. **Galaxy Breaker – Vegeta charges up and fires a powerful white energy blast from his chest at his opponent. Vegeta uses the attack to kill Nappa in the Vegeta Saga. This technique is used in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend. **Galick Impact – A rush attack used by Vegeta in his fight with Semi-Perfect Cell. This attack was named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and is used by Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 3 form as one of his Super Attacks. It is also slightly changed from when he used it in the anime. **Galick Gun – Vegeta bends to the side while holding the back of his hands parallel to each other, conducting purple ki that discharges a concentrated, powerful beam. **Genocide Breaker – A rush attack that Vegeta used to kill Jeice on Planet Namek. This technique is named in Raging Blast series. **Hellzone Grenade – Vegeta fires several energy spheres around the opponent and and controls them to be fired at the opponent. He used this attack against Super Buu w/ Gohan, though the Majin used an Energy Shield to block the attack. **Infinite Break – A rush attack used by Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 2, in his fight with Kid Buu. This move was named in Raging Blast. **Kamehameha – Vegeta fires a powerful whitish-blue beam of energy that inflicts substantial amounts of damage. He used it against Janemba in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai. **[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast Ki Blast] – The most basic form of energy wave. **Maximum Flasher – A powerful energy beam that Vegeta fires with one hand. He used this technique against Super Perfect Cell after he killed Trunks. **Meteor Burst – Majin Vegeta fires a powerful blast of yellow ki at his opponents. **Power Ball – A ball of Blutz ray, which simulates the effects of a full moon to allow a Saiyan with a tail to become a Great Ape. **Photon Bomber – A powerful energy blast used against Dr. Gero. This technique was named in Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku. **Shining Rage Attack – Vegeta charges at his opponent with a fierceful strike. This attack made its debut in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit as one of Vegeta's specials in his Super form. It later made its return in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World as one of GT Vegeta's specials. The longer the attack is charged the more damage it inflicts. **Spirit Breaking Cannon – A rush attack used by Vegeta in his Ascended Super Saiyan form. The moves he does in this attack are taken from his fight with Semi-Perfect Cell. This attack became a Counter Super in Raging Blast. **Super Big Bang Attack – A more powerful version of the Big Bang Attack that Vegeta uses in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. **Super Big Bang Cannon – A more powerful version of the Big Bang Cannon that Vegeta uses throughout the Frieza Saga. **Super Energy Wave Volley – Vegeta releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. **Super Explosive Wave – Vegeta releases a gigantic wave of energy from his body, causing a huge amount of destruction. He first uses this in his fight against Goku in the Saiyan Saga. **Vanishing Blow – Vegeta charges his energy, and releases most of it in a large, blue energy wave, inflicting a high amount of damage. Used to destroy Dodoria in the Namek Saga. ** Speed and movement techniques ***Afterimage – The user moves at ultrahigh speeds, leaving an afterimage where he was previously located. ***Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. Other appearing abilities ***Telepathy – Vegeta can speak with his targets mentally. ***Telekinesis – He used this to hurl a bunch of rocks to kill the king of Arlia and again to lift a rock in an attempt to strike Frieza when Vegeta was losing their fight. ***Ki Sense – Vegeta can sense the Ki of others. He learned this technique after his first battle against Goku on Earth. ***Energy Barrier – In Wrath of the Dragon, Vegeta created a barrier in a fashion similar to Final Flash to protect a building full of civilians that he crashed into from being destroyed by Hirudegarn. Transformations *Great Ape – Same as other Saiyans, those who have a tail and looks at the full moon can transform. *Super Saiyan – The first Super Saiyan transformation, first achieved by vigorous training before the Androids' arrival. ***Super Saiyan Second Grade – A more powerful branch of the Super Saiyan, achieved in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and used in the fights with Cell. ***Super Saiyan 2 – The sequel to the Super Saiyan transformation, achieved in training during the 7 years of peace after the Cell Games. ***Super Saiyan 3 (video games only) ***Golden Great Ape – Can only be achieved if the user is a Super Saiyan, and if they have a tail. Only seen in''Dragon Ball GT''. ***Super Saiyan 4 – A combination of the Super Saiyan and the Great Ape form controlled, used in Dragon Ball GT in the final fight with Omega Shenron. ***Super Saiyan Blue: Use in super it gains strength but lessens stamina and speed. ***Super Saiyan God: Used in the Broly movie it has better stamina and speed than blue form. Fusions & Fusion Transformations ***Super Gogeta (Fusion) ****Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta ***Vegito (Potara) ****Super Vegito ***Veku (Failed Fusion) Impure/Possessed FormsEdit ***Majin Vegeta ***Baby Vegeta ****Super Baby Vegeta 1 ****Super Baby Vegeta 2 ****Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta Techniques appearing in video games ''Supersonic Warriors'' series ***Atomic Burst ***Big Bang Burst ***Garlic Buster ***Garlic Fire ***Super Bajit Sword ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series Special techniques *Amazing Impact *Big Bang Attack ***''Chou Makouhou'' (as a Great Ape) ***[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Chou_Makouhou_Barrage Chou Makouhou Barrage] (as a Great Ape) ***Dirty Fireworks ***Explosive Wave thumb|NaNxNaNpx|Vegeta using the Galic Gun technique.|link=http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Explosive_Wavethumb|NaNxNaNpx|Vegeta using the Galic Gun technique.|link=http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Explosive_Wave ***Final Explosion ***Final Flash ***Final Galick Gun ***Final Shine Attack ***Finger Blitz Barrage (as Baby Vegeta) ***Finish Sign ***Full Power ***Full Power Energy Blast Volley ***Galick Gun ***Gigantic Flame (as Baby Vegeta) ***Hellzone Grenade ***Hi-Tension ***Howl (as a Great Ape) ***I'm Super Vegeta! ***Infinite Break ***Majin's Awakening thumb|NaNxNaNpx|Vegeta using the Final Flash/shine technique.|link=http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Majin%27s_Awakeningthumb|NaNxNaNpx|Vegeta using the Final Flash/shine technique.|link=http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Majin%27s_Awakening ***Maximum Flasher ***Prince's Pride ***Revenge Death Ball (as Baby Vegeta) ***Revenge Death Ball Final (as Baby Vegeta) ***Saiyan Soul ***Spirit Breaking Cannon ***Super Energy Wave Volley ***Super Explosive Wave ***Super Galick Gun (as a Great Ape) ***Wild Sense Rushing techniques ***Auto-Counter ***Auto-Flying Kick Counter ***Auto-Heavy Counter ***Blaster Wave ***Flying Kick ***Ground Slash ***Heavy Finish ***[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Kiai Kiai Cannon] ***Lift Strike ***Rolling Hammer ***[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Rush_Ki_Wave Rush Ki Wave] ***Step-In Sway ***Sway Ground Slash ***Sway Heavy ***Sway Lift Strike Signature techniques ***Counter - High Speed Rush Movement ***Counter - Z Counter ***Dragon Smash ***High Speed Rush Movement ***Hyper Smash ***Lightning Attack ***Step-In Auto-Counter ***Step-In Auto-Heavy Counter ***Step-In Flying Kick ***Step-In Ground Slash ***Step-In Heavy ***Step-In Ki Wave ***Step-In Lift Strike ***Step-In Sway ***Sway Ground Slash ***Sway Heavy ***Sway Ki Wave ***Sway Lift Strike ***Vanishing attack ***Z Counter Combination techniques ***Air Combo 1 ***Air Combo 2 ***Air Combo 3 ***Blaster Wave Combo ***Delta Storm ***Dragon Tornado ***Energy Storm ***Heavy Crush ***''Kiai'' Cannon Smash ***Power Press ***Rolling Hurricane ***Rush Finish ***Rush In ***Rush In Attack ''Super Dragon Ball Z'' ***Assault Rush ***Lucora Gun ''Burst Limi't'' ***Super Big Bang Attack Gallery http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/File:Imgred.jpgVegeta fires the Super Energy Wave Volley 247075-bigthumbnail.jpg DBZ_Epicness__Goku_cfgkdthkcghklVs_Vegeta_by_Drawer14.png goku_vs__vezdrtjzgeta_by_mizusenshi-d2yu11e.jpg Goku_Vs_Vegeta_by_gvzdfhzfdjbn10.jpg Category:Vegeta